January Nights
by reconghost5
Summary: Yang never liked mornings. They meant waking from dreamland. Having to face reality. But that alarm was to annoying to sleep through. The incessant buzzing filling the air. Real World AU. Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Chapters will be short to make it easy to read. Warning. Dark themes. Enjoy.**

Yang never liked mornings. They meant waking from dreamland. Having to face reality. But that alarm was to annoying to sleep through. The incessant buzzing filling the air. The ten year old girl letting out a groan as she sat up. She had only gotten to bed a few hours ago. Having had a rough night. Hair wild. Shooting up in all directions. She yawned before climbing out of bed, the only light in the room coming from her ringing alarm clock. She walked over rubbing her eyes before clicking the button. She let out a sigh of relief as the buzzing finally ceased. Walking towards the door, she tripped up over something soft. "Crap!" She hissed out as she tried to catch herself followed by an actual hiss and the sound of an animal running out of her room. "Sorry, Thomas!" She whispered, trying to remain silent. The cat already most likely on the other side of the house,

She began to walk over to get dressed when the pain in her leg began to come back. Ignoring it, she began to get dressed. Pulling on her sweater and pants. She couldn't miss school. Even though she'd rather be in her bed still sleeping. Rather tired after the day prior.

She tiptoed out of her room. Trying to remain quiet. Knowing her mother would be asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her. Getting in the kitchen, she silently hopped up on the counter to get a pop tart out of the cupboard, stuffing it in her coat pocket once she had it on.

Walking through the living room, she saw her mother passed out on the couch. Looking as elegant as ever. The light from the TV illuminating her pale face. Her long black hair a mess. With a few empty cans of beer on the coffee table. Yang sighed before clicking the TV off and grabbing the cans. Putting them in the sink before heading to the door. Getting her boots on, she stepped out into the cold January air. Fresh snow crunching under her feet.

She made her way to school. Limping a bit on her leg, but trying to hide it. She made it to her school around her normal time luckily. Walking inside, the warmth greeted her immediately. She smiled as she felt her cheeks begin warm, pulling the hood of her jacket down. She made it to her locker, grabbing her food and putting her jacket away. She began to eat as she walked the halls. Looking for her friend.

"Yang!" She heard the familiar voice call her name. She turned to see a raven haired faunus girl walking up to her. Yang smiled as she saw her. Blake Belladonna was her name. She liked the Belladonna's. She had gone to Blake's a few times to stay the night and every time she was greeted by the warmth and comfort of the two older Faunus. Kali and Ghira. Blake's parents.

She gave Blake a wave as she stuffed the last bit of pop tart in her mouth before Blake got there. "Mornin', Blake." She said with a smile.

The pair began to walk to their first class together when Blake noticed the slight limp. "You okay?" She asked, a raised eyebrow.

Yang nodded. "Yeah... Tripped over Thomas this morning," she said, giving a small half smile. She saw the faunus give her a quizzical look before looking back forward. Yang deciding to break the silence was that soon to be awkward. "Any new books?" She asked, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her sweater.

"Yeah, actually. I went to the store with dad yesterday. I know how to tug at his heart to get me a new one." She said with a proud smile. "All it takes is the look then I gotta brush my head against him."

Yang giggled. "Yeah. You can be quite manipulative sometimes, but your dad is also a sucker for you." She said, nudging Blake. "What's it about."

"Just the new one in the series I've been reading. You know, the one with school of monster fighters."

"Right. I still need to finish the first one you let me borrow." Yang added with a chuckle

"How far are you even?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chapter seven."

"You read awfully slow, Yang."

"Nah. Just... I just have stuff going on. That's all."

Yang was afraid Blake wasn't entirely convinced. But even if she wasn't, it was hard to tell. Blake had one hell of a poker face. If Yang was using that term correctly. She had heard it once in a movie she watched while her mother was out for the night.

Yang liked when she would leave. It would just be her and Thomas. And Thomas was always more cuddly when Raven left for the night. She would also get to sit in the living room,and watch movies on the big TV. As opposed to the small old VCR/TV combo she had in her room. And in the living room, she could watch HBO and all the good movie channels. Needless to say, she enjoyed those nights. They were carefree and she didn't have to be afraid.

The two girls made it to class and moved to their respective seats. Saying a quick "see you after class" before sitting down.

As the day dragged on, Yang could feel the effects of her lack of sleep getting to her. She let out a yawn before laying her head down on her desk. Right as her eyes closed and she could feel herself drifting off, a voice ripped her back to reality.

"Yang Branwen! Eyes up." She said in a stern voice. Yang grumbled something under her breath, looking away with an annoyed face. "What was that, young lady?"

"Nothing..." She said in an annoyed voice. Just wanting more sleep.

"Then lift your head up."

She still refused. "I'm listening." She replied.

The teacher eventually gave up and went back to the board, teaching the class. Saying one thing before though. "After class go to the office. I'll tell them You're coming." This caused Yang to audibly groan. A trip to the office meant a call home, and a call home meant her mother would be angry. Since she knew she was in trouble anyways now, Yang used the time to try and catch some shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The day continued to drag on. Yang wondered if her mother was angry when she got the phone call. But eventually the school day came to an end. Blake and Yang walking out the doors into the cold, to the pick up zone. Knowing Blake's mom would be picking her up. Yang yawned for about the hundredth time that day as they got outside. Kali standing by her car, waiting for the girls. She notice Kali give a slight frown as She saw Yang walking. Most likely the limp that has been plaguing her all day.

"Wanna come over?" Blake asked her. Looking to the girl.

Yang thought for a moment before declining. Afraid her mother would be more angry. "I'd love to, but my mother will already be mad I was sent to the office today."

Kali was able to hear the two talking. "Can we at least give you a ride home? It's awfully cold out." She said, giving Yang a smile.

"I think that'd be okay." Yang said, returning the gesture. The girls climbed into the car, buckling up. The heat instantly felt good. Yang putting her hands in front of the heater, melting under the feeling. Her feet shaking with delight.

"We weren't even out there long," Blake said with a giggle.

"Doesn't matter. Feels, awesome."

Blake laughed again as they began to drive to Yang's. Kali never asked why Yang was limping or why she was sent to the office, and Yang appreciated it.

Once at Yang's house, she saw her mother's car in the driveway. Along with truck she recognized. "Fuck..." She thought to herself. Knowing that Raven was even worse when he was there. Yang gave Kali a thank you before climbing out of the car. Waving before watching as they left down the road. She turned back to the door and put on a brave face. "Well. Here goes nothing." She said out loud to herself. Walking up to the door and stepping inside.

She was greeted by Thomas. She reached down and pet the cat. Smiling. "Hey buddy." She said as she scratched under his chin. She took her shoes off and left them lazily by the door before walking out of the mud room and into the kitchen that it was connected to. Greeted by her mother with a not so happy face. Yang looked up to her, waiting for the scolding.

"You know the school called me today." She said. Her voice low.

"I know. I was there when it happened." The blonde replied as she got the courage to walk further into the house. Hanging her coat on a hook on the side of the counter.

"I don't like getting calls. Sleeping in class. Back sassing a teacher. What have you been told about that shit? It's damn annoying and they woke me up. Do you know how much sleep I got last night?"

"Not enough, I'm guessing."

"Watch the sass." She grew more frustrated quickly.

"I think you really need to rethink your meaning of sass..." She said back. Not thinking before She spoke. "Crap..." She grumbles to herself, knowing that'd piss her off.

"I said watch it." She said as she whacked Yang in the back of the head.

"Ow... God damn it..." She said rubbing the back of her head. Shooting a glare at her.

"And watch your damn mouth. you shouldn't talk like that." She said.

"Right, because you're such a shining example." Yang rolled her eyes.

She then slapped the girl across the face. The snap of her hand making contact echoing in the kitchen. "I said to watch it!" She said. Her tone harsh as Yang cupped her cheek where she was slapped. The stinging of it burned across her cheek.

A chuckle could be heard from the adjacent living room as a man about Raven's age walked in. "Maybe you should listen to her. Not be a smart ass." The man said.

The man in question was Lucas. Yang hated Lucas. He seemed to be an enabler for Raven. Making her more harsh. What Yang knew about him was he and her mother met at a bar a few months ago and had been dating since. He was way too comfortable here. She didn't know much about him except that like her father, he had no custody of his kids. She didn't know why, but could take a few guesses. He was, in simplest terms, an asshole.

Yet Yang didn't know why her father didn't have any custody of her. She had no memories of the man. The only thing she knew about him was that he lived at 1220 West Apple St. In Milford, Texas because he sent her a Birthday and Christmas card every year. He would occasionally try and call Raven, but it always went to her cell phone as they had no home phone. Her mother would answer and sometimes they would argue. Other times she'd just ignore him.

Yang just glared at him which appeared to annoy him as he gave her a dirty look. She didn't like this man at all. She was actually afraid of him. He's yelled at her, even has raised his hand at her before. When that happened, Yang flinched and it made him laugh. Yet her mother did nothing to help. Just went back to watching TV.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked him.

This appeared to annoy him even more. "Doesn't matter to you. I'm your mom's... Friend."

This made Yang roll her eyes. She's seen enough movies to know what her meant. It meant they were dating and having sex.

Raven stepped in front of him. "We're going out tonight. Won't be back until morning. There's food in freezer and you know how to get yourself up for school."

Yang nodded. "Okay, just tell me when you leave so I know..." She said as she walked off down to her room. Promptly ending the conversation. As she walked away she could hear Lucas mutter something about a rude little shit.

She reveled in the fact that her mother would be gone. No yelling. No hitting. No fear. It was the only difference from a regular night though. Even during a night where Raven would stay in, Yang would have to make some sort of frozen dinner. Even on the holidays. Though she didn't mind. Yang had a feeling her mother wasn't a very good cook.

Later that night, Yang walked out of her room. Walking down the hall. The house was silent. She smiled. Walking out to the kitchen and opening the freezer. Grabbing a bag of frozen chicken nuggets and tossing them on a plate in the microwave. She walked out in the living room and turned the TV on, browsing for a movie.

As if on cue, Thomas came trotting out of the back hall. Hopping up on the couch. Meowing at Yang. She smiled and held out her hand. He nuzzled against her hand as she pet him, beginning to purr almost immediately.

The microwave beeped after a minute or two. Yang walking out to grab her nuggets. Putting some ketchup on her plate she went back out to the living room. Giving one of her nuggets to Thomas, she sat down and began to watch her movie.

She carried on with her night. Watching whatever movies seemed to come on. Thomas not leaving her side all night. Around midnight, she was beginning to feel drowsy. Yang yawned and got up. Grabbing and throwing her plate in the trash before turning the TV off and going to her room. Thomas following closely. She looked in her mirror before putting her pajamas on. Seeing a bruise begin to form on her cheek. She poked at it, flinching lightly. Letting out a sigh, she changed and climbed into bed. Grabbing the cat off the floor, she pulled him onto the bed to cuddle with. "Night night, buddy." She said to him. Shutting her lights off and going to bed. Maybe tomorrow would go better. She never should have gotten hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas and her mom were arguing when she got home from school. That was on top of the questions she got about her cheek on school. She lied about that. Saying she slipped on ice. Saying her cat got out and she had to go grab him before he got to far. That bit of poetry was for Blake. But she didn't want her mother to get in trouble. So she figured a lie wouldn't hurt. Probably save her from a whack to the back of the head too.

But now she was home, and she walked into an argument. Blake had asked her to come over again today, and Yang had taken her up on the offer. Knowing that her mother was never angry about one thing for very long. But now she came home and they were fighting. When these two fought in the past, they would often be at their worst afterwards. She thought about turning around and walking out the door, but knew her mother would know she was already home. She decided to just walk past them, going straight for her room. Sadly she wasn't lucky enough.

"Where the hell have you been?" Raven said, turning her attention to Yang.

"I was at Blake's. She invited me over." she replied back. Telling the truth.

"And who approved that?"

"Well I just figured you wouldn't care."

"And what do you mean by that?" her voice was defensive and stern. "I do care."

Yang gritted her teeth. She was getting a bit angry. She just wanted out of this conversation. "Well you don't seem to care about me any other time." she said back without thinking.

"What the hell, Yang. I care about you. You just don't give me the respect I deserve." she said as she smacked at Yang again. Hitting the side of her head. Yang trying to cover with hands as she hit her again. It hurt. And Yang could feel a few tears welling up, but she tried to fight them back. "All you do is back sass me and act like a little crybaby. You need to learn some respect!" Yang took a step back and sniffled. "Now go to your room."

Yang nodded and turned around. Before she could get far, Lucas kicked her in the butt, causing her to fall forward.. "Get out of here." he said as Yang climbed back to her feet and fast walked down the hall to her room. Trying to fight back tears.

"Don't touch my daughter!" she heard Raven scold him.

"Whatever." he said back. From there it all became white noise as Yang climbed into her bed.

A few hours later, after the fight had stopped, Yang heard a commotion in the living room. "Fucking piece of shit cat!" she heard Lucas yell. His voice a drunken slur. "Little bastard just puked on foot!" She got up and moved to the door. "I'm gonna fucking kill it!" he yelled again, causing Yang to move faster and out of her room.

"Fine, whatever. I don't like the damn thing anyways." Raven said back. Same drunken slur as Lucas.

"No!" Yang yelled as she ran down the hall, hearing Thomas whine as Lucas picked him up. Raven stopped her and pulled the fighting girl back. "Stop! She yelled, feeling the tears from earlier coming back. "Stop it!" The whining continued along with Yang's pleading before there was a sudden silence and what sounded like something dropping on the floor. Yang punched up, hitting her mother in the nose. That cause Raven to let go of her and she ran to the room where Lucas was. Seeing a motionless thomas laying on the ground. Yang was angry. Tears in her eyes now. She ran over and punched Lucas in the groin. "Fuck you!" she yelled before grabbing and biting his arm.

He screamed out in pain as Yang's teeth sunk in. Yang wouldn't let go so he punched her in the face. This dazed the ten year old and she fell to the floor, curled up on her side. Holding her head. He looked to his arm to see blood seeping from the bite mark. "Little shit." he said angrily before kicking the lying girl in the stomach. "Think you're tough?" he kicked her again before Raven came over and pulled him back.

Yang was coughing. The wind knocked out of her as she now clutched her stomach. "Stop, stop." Raven said. "I'm sure she won't do it again after that. Come on, let's go get a bandage on that."

The pair walked off, presumably to the bathroom to find a bandage. Yang's whole world was spinning. She didn't know what way was up and what way was down. She just knew everything hurt and Thomas was dead. Thomas… she turned her head slightly to see the animal still motionless near her. Slowly she scooted closer. Now audible crying. When she was next to Thomas, she grabbed him. Pulling him to her chest. Sobbing uncontrollably. Her only comfort in this hell hole was dead. Now she had no one when home.

She laid in that spot until morning. Or whatever time she finally had the strength to stand up. She didn't even notice immediately, but Thomas was no longer in her arms when she woke up. They took him from her before she woke up. She felt the tears returning as she tried to get to her feet. The pain coming back in force. She began to slowly limp to her bedroom. Trying to fight back the tears. Luckily it looked like both her mother and Lucas were gone. So she didn't have to worry about them. She knew it was a school day, but she knew she'd never make it there. She was late anyways, so what was the point.

The day went by in a daze. Yang did nothing but lay in bed. Passing in and out of consciousness. She didn't even notice when her mother got home until she came in to see if Yang was even here. She said something that Yang couldn't remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Things finally began to clear up for Yang a few more hours later. Looking at the clock, she could see it was now around nine PM. and she was hungry. Very hungry indeed. She crawled out of bed. The pain still coursing through her body. She slowly moved out to the kitchen. Hearing the TV. She wondered if her mother was awake, but that answered rather quick.

"Look who finally managed to drag their ass out of bed." she said, drunk again.

Yang sighed. Ignoring her mother and she went to go make more food. Unable to find any paper plate, which she preferred due to the fact that she hated to do dishes. She settled on a small, porcelain plate from the cabinet. Putting her food in the microwave, she sat while she waited for it to cook. After it was done, she grabbed it in began to eat. She ate in silence aside from the TV. But all in all, it was peaceful. Though she had a feeling it wouldn't last.

As she finished, she knew she had to clean her plate or her mother would throw a fit. So she began to clean her plate. She noticed the other dishes in the sink. Letting out a sigh, she began to work on them. Fearing Raven would be angry if she didn't do them. It didn't take long to do them and put them in the drying rack. But unfortunately for Yang, her shirt caught on the rack as she got down to return to her room.

The whole rack came crashing to the floor. Glass and porcelain dishes shattering at Yang's feet. She flinched from the loud noise. "What the fuck was that!" Raven yelled. Now on her feet. Yang was frozen in fear as Raven got the kitchen seeing the mess of broken dishes on the floor. It looked as though she was seething. Yang stepped back, stepping on some of the broken glass with her bare feet. She flinched in pain as Raven moved to her. "You little shit!" she yelled as she got to Yang. Smacking her across face. She then knocked Yang face first to the floor. A few pieces of glass getting stabbed into her eyebrow, among other places. Such as her knees, arms, and hands. "Are you stupid!" she yelled and Yang cried out in pain. She kicked the girl in the already really bruised ribbed. Knocking her over into the minefield of glass. She continued to yell at Yang, but by this point, the pain was overtaking Yang and she couldn't focus on what her mother was yelling.

Yang suddenly felt her air supply cut off as she was lifted from the floor by the collar of her tee shirt. Feeling her feet coming off the floor. She felt her stomach get slammed onto the edge of the countertop before her head was forced into the dirty dishwater she had yet to drain from the sink. She was pulled above, Raven yelling more that Yang couldn't understand. Focused more on keeping her breath. Spitting the water that was in her mouth out before her head was forced under again. She could feel the water splashing all over her and each time she was above the water, she was gasping for air.

After what felt like forever, Yang was on the floor again. Coughing and gasping for air. Pain pulsing through her body. Able to see some puddles of blood on the floor. She felt herself lifted from the floor again. This time by her hair. She cried out in pain as she felt herself being dragged across the house. Trying to keep up so it didn't hurt as bad, but the glass in her feet didn't help. A blast of cold hit her and she realized she was being dragged outside. Oddly enough though, the snow felt good on her bleeding feet. Her mother said more. This time she could only make out things about being tired of this shit and how much she wished Yang was never born.

She tripped over herself from coughing. Trying to say things like "please stop," and "I'm sorry," but Raven wasn't having any of it. She was too tired to even try to fight back at this point. Yang could hear her mother fumbling with something before a creaking noise. From there, Yang was thrown into a room, landing on the cold hard floor. Then the whole room dark. The sound of a padlock closing was heard before hearing the sound of crunching snow getting further away. If Yang had to guess she was locked in shed besides the house, but she was too exhausted to even check.

She coughed again. Everything was silent. Aside from a car or two that passed by. She was freezing. The fact she was wet didn't help at all. Though the pain was fading. Everything going numb as she laid there shivering. Curled up around herself. Everything was starting to fade though. She was very tired. The last thing she heard was the sound of a car pulling into a nearby driveway followed by a knock on a door a crunching snow.

 **Author's Note: figured I owed one of these after two without. But yeah, I'm releasing this in short spurts as I write it. like I'm currently over 11,000 words in, so there is a good chunk more to come. I hope ya'll are enjoying this thus far. and please, leave a review. I'm dying to know what people are thinking of this. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was an oddly warm night for January. Even in Texas. The front door was open, letting a nice breeze roll through the house. Taiyang was asleep on the couch as the TV quietly showed a late night talk show. Summer had put Ruby down for bed a few hours ago and then went to bed herself. So Taiyang had the living room to himself. Instead of drinking a beer or watching sports like a regular adult his age, Tai ended up falling asleep watching a rerun of one of those cop drama shows.

Sadly, he was pulled from his peaceful slumber by the sound of the phone ringing. He rolled off the couch and got to his feet. Wondering who would calling this late at night. He looked at his watch, seeing it was about eleven as he walked to the kitchen. Yawning as he answered the phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Hello, is this Taiyang Xiao Long?" A voice said back through the phone.

Tai was a bit confused. They sounded to professional to be a telemarketer. "Uh, yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am officer Miller of the Telluride Police Department. Were looking for the father of one Yang Branwen. Her birth certificate says that's you?"

Tai was even more confused at this point. Why would an officer be calling him about Yang? It couldn't be about the child support. It was taken out of his paycheck automatically each week. "Uh, yes. That's me. I don't have... What's going on?"

"There has been an incident and your daughter is now here at the hospital in intensive care."

The words hit him like a brick to the head. His eyes widened as he let the words sink in. Yang, his daughter. His daughter he never gets to see was in the intensive care unit. "Wait, what?" He asked. "What the hell happened? Where is Raven?"

"She's been taken into custody. This would be easier to explain in person, is there any chance you can come up here?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Let me... I leave in the next thirty minutes. Give me an address and I'll be on my way. The officer agreed and gave the address telling him he'd see him soon before hanging up. He let out sigh, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is happening..?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I heard the phone ring. What's goin' on?"

Summer's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see his wife standing there in her pajamas. She looked worried. "I dunno... Something involving Raven being arrested and Yang in the hospital." The worry was visible on his face.

Summer walked up and hugged him. "If it's about Yang, it's okay to be worried. She's your daughter and Raven screwed you on custody."

"Whatever happened, they... They say Yang is in the ICU." The worry in his voice was tremendous. He was unable to hide it.

Summer pulled back, her own eyes widened. "Oh my god. You don't think Raven would have..?" She couldn't finish her sentence. The thought unbearable to the woman.

"I really don't know. I hope not, but Raven... Raven is harsh." He let out a sigh. "But it seems the only possibility." There was a shakiness in his voice.

"Go pack. I'll tell Ruby. See if she wants to see you off." Summer said with a smile, cupping the man's cheek.

He nodded and Summer went upstairs and Tai into the master bedroom off the side of the living room. Grabbing a duffel bag and throwing some clothing into it. Not knowing how long he'd be gone, he packed more than just an overnight bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out just as Summer was walking down the stairs, carrying the sleepy six year old in her arms.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked to Tai and he took her from Summer. "Mommy says you're leaving, daddy." She said. Her voice quiet.

"Yeah. Daddy has to take a trip up north." He said smiling to her.

"Why?"

"Well," he began. "Remember how I told you that you have an older sister?" He asked. Ruby nodded. Still rubbing her eye. "Well, I need to go visit her."

"Can I come?" She asked, perking up a bit.

"Not this time, little rosebud." The small girl began to pout. He ruffled her hair with a smile though. "But if we're lucky, maybe she'll get to come home with me. Then you can meet her."

This made the child perk up again. "You mean it!?" Tai nodded and the girl seemed to shake with excitement.

"Now you need to go back to bed. You have school in the morning."

"But how will I ever sleep with how happy I am!?" She asked excited. Her sleepy state completely gone by this point.

"Mommy will sing you song, how about that?" Summer tried to reason with her daughter as Tai handed her back to summer. She nodded.

"Bye daddy." Ruby said with a wave.

"See ya later, alligator." He said with smile.

Ruby giggle and finished it. "In a while, crocodile."

From there, Tai walked out the door and to his truck. Throwing his duffel bag in the back seat and getting in. he started the old truck and it rumbled loudly to life. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called his boss. Hoping he would be awake. He needed to call off. Surely they would be angry though. Having to call out of work as teacher the night before was a pain. They had to scramble to find a replacement. So needless to say he felt a little bad. But this was his daughter. And now he finally had a chance to be in her life. He was tired of being stuck out of her life.

The road to Telluride was long and boring. Throughout the drive Taiyang thought about what could possibly be happening. Afraid of what Raven did. He practically gnawed his lip raw through the fifteen hour ride. Not stopping for much besides a food break and a few bathroom breaks, but soon he saw the sign of the hospital. A small wave of relief washed over him as he pulled into the parking lot.

He got out of his truck, walking at a fast pace inside. He got to the desk, asking the woman at the desk. "Hello, My name is Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm looking for my daughter, Yang Branwen."

The woman looked to him. "Right. I'll send someone to notify the officer that you have arrived and bring you to a conference room." she said, standing up and leading Tai to a room.

He sat down and the officer walked in minutes later. He held his hand out for Taiyang as he stood up. "Mr. Xiao Long." he sade, shaking his hand. "I'm officer Miller. We talked on the phone."

"Right, right." Tai said with a nod, sitting back down as the officer sat across from him. "So, what's goin' on?" he asked. Wanting some answers.

The officer let out a sigh. "Last night we got a call about some commotion at the Branwen household. Nothing really out of the ordinary. We've been out there before. Her and her boyfriend would fight a lot when drunk. Nothing ever physical. So we took our time to get out there. Which was a bad mistake on our part."

"What do you mean?" he asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Well we got there and found Raven cleaning up a mess of glass. My partner noticed some blood in the snow and he followed it. Found your daughter nearly dead, laying in the shed. She had several cuts on her body. Some with glass in them, and a very badly bruised face and torso. An x ray showed a fracture on her skull and a few cracked ribs. Her lungs also appeared to have water in them. As if she was being drowned." the officer said, looking down. "She had some minor frostbite and has been treated for hypothermia. Luckily we got her here in time and she's currently in stable condition. Raven was well intoxicated when we arrested her."

Tai took a few moments to take it all in. He didn't know what to say. He just learned the mother of his daughter tried to kill her in a drunken rage. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. Relaxing after a moment. "Can, can I see her?" he asked. Needing to see her. The officer nodded, standing up and motioning for Tai to follow.

As they walked down the hall to the room. A fear came over him. He was afraid to see her. How would she react? Would she recognize him? Would she hate him for not being there? He gnawed his lip again as they walked. Soon arriving at a room. The officer opened the door and the blonde man walked in. Thanking him.

He felt his heart break when he saw the girl laying in the bed. She was covered in bandages and had an IV in her arm. He walked to her side and brushed her hair from her eyes. He felt a knot form in his throat as a few tears began to blur his vision. How could he have let this happen to her. It hurt him to see her like this. Like someone was stabbing him in the chest. He wiped some tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yang…" he pulled a chair up and sat down next her. Holding her hand as he finally began to catch up on sleep.

 **Author's Note: So this will continue to update regularly so long as I am as ahead as I wanna be. So far, so good. Please tell me whatcha think. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Noise became a blur. Everything sounded washed out. Far away. She could here people talking. Sort of. She could hear them, just not make out what they were saying. Maybe she was dreaming. Yang wanted to wake up, but her body wouldn't let her. She tried to force her eyes open. It seemed as though something was telling her to rest more. It was then she began to notice the pain again. It was coming back and she then realized she wasn't dreaming.

The pain felt as though it was almost pulsing. Coming and going for what felt like every few minutes. She tried to focus on the voices. Wanting to know what was happening, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make anything out. It felt as though she was floating underwater in a fishbowl. Like the voices were coming from the other side of the glass. Maybe she was actually dreaming. If so it was a very lucid dream.

This didn't last to long though. After a bit, everything fell silent again. Like someone had just shut everything off. When that happened she felt lonely. She didn't know what was happening. At least the voices meant someone was there.

She tried to remember how she got here to keep her mind from wandering. She remembered Raven. She was angry with her. Why was she mad at Yang? But did she ever really need a reason? She was just an angry person. She remembered red. Red? Blood maybe? That might explain the pain. The next thing she remembered was being cold. Very cold and lonely. Why was her memory so fuzzy?

After that, she could remember nothing. Did she die? No. That wouldn't make much sense. There wouldn't be pain. Before she could think any more, a strong, harsh scent assaulted her senses, followed by a bright light along with voices again. They were hazy but this time she could kind of understand them. Something about waking her up.

She began to cough as she was awoken trying to cover her mouth, she felt a tug at her arm before her arm was forced down. She felt someone open her eyes and shine a light in them. The voice still hazy, but she could make it out as a man. Saying everything was fine. Trying to ask her questions maybe. She coughed again before speaking. "What?" She was confused still. Wondering what was happening.

"Can you tell me your name? First and Last?" The voice came again.

Yang didn't know what was happening. All she knew is that the coughing made her head hurt really bad and her throat was really dry. But she still complied. "Yang Branwen." her voice hoarse.

"Okay. Good. And how old are you?" The voice spoke again.

"Ten." She replied simply. Yang reached up with her free hand. Rubbing her eyes. Trying to get her sight back. There was a ringing in her ears she didn't notice before, but at least she could hear again. She opened her eyes again. It was bright, but she could make stuff out. She looked around, seeing several people dressed in blues and whites. All watching her. She could see a police officer standing back by the door along with a scruffy blonde man. Something about him oddly familiar. "Where…" she cleared her throat, trying to make it easier to speak. "Where am I?"

The man in white reached beside him, coming back with a glass of water. "Here. drink first." he said as he help Yang drink it. She finished it pretty quick and he set it aside. "Better?" he asked. Yang nodded as he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're in the hospital. You were in bad shape when you got here. Do you remember what happened?" as he asked that, the officer walked over, pulling out a notepad and pen.

Now that Yang was able to see, she examined the man. Seeing his stethoscope as well as some popsicle sticks in his coat pocket. Yang knew that's not what they actually were, but it looked like it. But now that she could see him, he sure did look like a doctor. She tried to think back, remembering the vague details from before. "Sorta." Yang answered. Frowning a bit. She didn't know how much help she'd be. "It was..." she bit her lip. Afraid to actually say.

"Don't worry, Yang." the officer said, trying to comfort the child. "They can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here.

Tai stood back and watched the exchange. Not knowing when the time was right to step in. He frowned a bit. Watching as Yang nodded her head. "It was my mother." her voice was quiet. "It's all fuzzy. I can't remember it all." her lip quivered slightly as she spoke. She wanted to help, but was still afraid of what would happen. She didn't want to anger her mother. But they did say she was safe.

Tai took this as his chance to go to her. Sitting on the other side of the bed. "Hey. Hey, Yang." his hand rested on her upper back and he began to rub it in an attempt to help comfort her. "It's gonna be okay."

Yang didn't know the man, or if she did, she couldn't remember him at all. But there was something about him. Something that did indeed make her feel warm and safe. Yang nodded again. "She would hit me. Her and Lucas…" she looked down to her lap. "I don't know why. Maybe I was bad. I would go to Blake's house without asking sometimes. That would do it. She would say that she needs to know where I am and she'd slap me." she could feel tears welling up. Trying to remember all this. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"What about the past few days?" officer Miller asked her. "If you can't right now. I can always come back and ask tomorrow." he gave her a smile.

Yang shook her head. "No… I… I'm strong. I can do it." Officer Miller gave her a nod before waiting for her to continue. "Lucas killed Thomas." this caused Officer Miller to raise an eyebrow. He was about to say something before Yang continued. "My cat. My mother wouldn't let me stop him, but I punched her to make her let go of me." she wiped her eyes again. "I bit Lucas then he punched and kicked me." Yang could tell the man beside her was getting angry at what he was hearing. She didn't know why, but she could tell it wasn't at her. "I felt sick all day. My head hurt badly and I just wanted to sleep. I ended up skipping school. My mother wasn't angry about that though. I don't remember much now. Just like small things. Feelings. It scares me." she said as she tried to make herself small.

"Hey, it's okay, Yang." the man said again, hugging the girl. "It's okay. You're safe here."

A few hours had passed. Yang going back to sleep to take a nap. Taiyang was watching TV as Yang slept. Soon though, she woke up. Silently sitting up. Looking to the man, she tried to figure out who he was. He had blonde hair, like herself. And blue eyes. Closing her eyes, she tried her hardest to remember. Sort of getting something. She remembered standing in a crib. Crying. Yelling something. The crib as uncomfortable. Then he walked through the door, trying to comfort her. Was he her father? She reopened her eyes and looked to him. He hadn't noticed her yet. Yang decided to try. "Are you my dad?" she asked. Her voice was groggy.

Tai looked over, hearing Yang's voice. At first her question didn't register as he was more focused on turning his seat to look to her. It hit him a moment later. She just asked if he was her dad. He felt a ball form in his throat. He didn't know how she knew, but it touched him more than he could express. He leaned forward with a smile, brushing some hair from her face. "Yeah. Yes. I'm your dad." he said. A sense of pride and happiness. Finally being able to tell her.

A smile spread across that warmed Tai's heart. She had wanted to meet him for a long time. "Where were you?" she asked. That being the first question that came to mind.

His smile faltered a bit as he spoke. "Raven… your mother. She didn't want me to see you after we separated." he lowered his hand to his lap. "When we separated, she made sure she got full custody, but she never named anyone to take care of you should she no longer be able to take care of you. So the police are going to release you into my custody. If you're fine with that, that is?"

"I'd like that…" Yang replied with a smile. "You seem nice."

Currently, that was all Tai could hope for. Yang didn't really know him, so for her to agree this easily was truly a blessing. His smile quickly came back upon hearing her words. "I'm sorry though. That I couldn't be there until now." he began to tap his thumbs together as he spoke. "We'll just have to grab some of your things, then you can move down to Texas with me."

"I have to move?" she frowned a bit.

"I know it'll be tough, but I can't just pack up and leave Texas. But i know for sure they're are people down there who will love just as much as I do."

"Like who?"

"Well," Tai began, having been excited to tell her this part. "My wife… your step mom. And your little sister, Ruby."

"I have a sister?" Yang asked, perking up a bit.

"Yeah. you have a little sister." he chuckled a bit, remember Ruby's excitement. "I've told her about you. Well as much as I could. She's excited to meet you. Having always wanted a sibling. And It might take some time to adjust. But I promise you'll be just fine."

Yang let out a yawn, sinking back down. Still tired. "Here, Yang. rest up. You need it so you can heal." he said with a smile, tucking her in. "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat." the girl nodded before getting comfy. "I love you, Yang." he said, kissing her forehead. Yang mumbling something incoherent as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: So hey. Here is some more. I hope ya'll are still enjoying this. Please review and stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed and Yang was now on her way to Texas. Her father and Uncle had gone back to her house to gather her thing. Her Uncle having heard the new and immediately coming. Yang had overheard him and her father talking when they thought she was sleeping. He seemed disgusted in Raven's actions, but also surprised. He went to visit her in jail. Said she didn't seem very remorseful over her actions. Just mainly pissed off.

They had released her from the hospital the day earlier and she stayed with her father in the hotel. She was still heavily bandaged. The cuts from the glass deep. Some of the bruises still remained as well. Though they were beginning to fade finally. They got chinese take out and watched movies together. He was respectful of her. Seeing she needed her space and that she wasn't totally ready to talk. So they silently hung out in the room. Occasionally he would tell a story about back home in Texas or his and Qrow's antics as children. Apparently he and her uncle had known each other for quite sometime.

Now though, Yang was sitting in the truck while her father filled up the tank with gas. They had been on the road for a few hours now and the two haven't talked much. She sat with her head against the window, watching as rain beat of the glass. The coolness felt good. She yawned as she felt a pressure on her bladder. Yang opened the door and walked around to Taiyang. Leaning against the truck as he watched the meter on the pump. "I have to pee." she said as she tugged on his jacket.

He looked down to her and smiled. "Let me finish up here, then we can go in. get some snacks and you can use the bathroom. We still have about ten hours to go." he said as she ruffled her hair. Yang glared at him, trying to fix her hair, making Taiyang chuckle. The pump made the final ding and he put the nozzle back. "Come on." he said, grabbing Yang's still bandaged hand. The walked inside and he led Yang to to bathroom. She got a few strange looks from people as they walked passed.

The door closed and Tai waited outside. Sending an update to Summer. By the time his text was done, Yang came walking out. "Can I get some soda too?" she asked, giving him some puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to beg, Yang. Sure you can." he said with a smile. "Go pick out what you want. Grab me a Coke while you're over there."

She nodded and walked over. Grabbing what she needed and returning to Tai. the two picking out what snacks they wanted. Putting it on the counter, the cashier began to scan. Again, giving Yang a weird look. Yang seeing it and looking down. Tai noticed this and decided to reattain his attention. "Also the gas on pump seven." he said as he gave the man an upset look that said not to stare.

The man rung it up and Tai paid and the two were on the road again. "Do you have any music?" she asked him.

He smiled and chuckled. "Check under the seat."

Yang did so and pulled out a shoe box, opening it. She found a bunch of old cassette tapes inside. She grabbed one and looked at it with a questioning look. The sticker read "1980's Rock Mix 4." she handed it to him and he slipped it into the player. Turning the volume up, some old rock song came through the speakers. Yang looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "You're old…"

He laughed and looked to her for a moment. "Hey now, I'm not that old. I was only twenty three when you were born."

"That's old." she said back with a smirk.

"No it's not." she said with another laugh.

"Older than me."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll give you that then."

Eventually, Yang fell asleep. Curling up on the seat. She managed to sleep until they got to house a couple hours later. It was late at night. Nearly midnight when he pulled into the driveway. Tai got out and grabbed Yang out of the passenger seat. Carrying the girl to the door. Summer was waiting for him, holding the door open. Summer frowned seeing Yang all bandaged up. She kissed Tai's cheek as he walked passed. "I fixed up the guest bedroom upstairs for her."

"Thanks, Summer." he said with a smile, walking up stairs. He laid Yang down in the bed and tucked her in. Kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, Little Dragon." he said softly before walking out. He walked back downstairs to Summer who was sitting in the kitchen. "Hey." he said with a yawn as he walked into the kitchen.

"Long drive?" she asked, standing up and hugging him. He nodded, burying his face in the crook of Summer's neck. "It's so sad what happened to her. How could Raven do such a thing?" she said, hugging him. He shook his head as if saying he didn't know. "How is she warming up to you?"

"I think she's doin' fine. She's quiet, but I think she's apprehensive. Scared even. Trying to see if I'm gonna be like Raven. I don't blame her though. I would be the same way." he said, wrapping his arms around Summer's waist.

"Well I know she'll see you for who are. A loving man who just wants his girls to be happy." she said, lifting his head and kissing him. "Tomorrow will be her first day here. In a home. With her family. You. Her sister."

"Don't forget you, Summer."

"Well we'll burn that bridge later. She might not fully accept me." she said, still smiling. "But I'll try my best. She's going to love you and Ruby. I just know it."

"Okay. I trust you, Summer." he said as he tightened his hug. "But I say we get some sleep. Try and be up before her."

"Okay." she said as she led him to their room.

 **Author's Note: I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Please do that reviewing thing. It fuels me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yang awoke the morning. Her head was hurting a little but it wasn't bothering her too much. She sat up and stretched before she realised she was in a bed. She looked around the unfamiliar room. Crawling out of bed, she walked over to window. Looking out, she saw her father's truck parked in the dirt driveway. Looking around she saw she was surrounded by a farm. Corn and wheat fields surrounding the property. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to door before hearing barking, running towards her from outside the cracked open door. A small, grey puppy then squeezed its way through the door, trotting up to her. Barking but it didn't seem threatening at all. She giggled a bit, squatting down and petting the puppy's head. "Hey buddy." she said as he licked her hand. Making her giggle more.

The pair walked out of the room and Yang found the steps. She picked the puppy up to help him down the stairs. Seeing his apprehension to go down them. She set him down at the bottom and he ran off into the living room, barking at Tai as he tried to hop up onto the couch with him. Failing quite miserably. Yang giggle watching him tumble over as Tai looked to him then to Yang.

"Oh, Yang. You're awake." he said with a smile. The sound of Yang laughing music to his ears.

"Morning." she said softly. Walking over to the couch. Picking the puppy up and setting him on the couch. It was then a very pleasant smell hit Yang's nose. It smelled delicious.

"His name is Zwei." Taiyang said. "He's only about two months old."

"He's cute." Yang said back. Sitting on the couch. Zwei hopping onto Yang's lap.

"That he is. He's a little hellion too. Hasn't been potty trained. Keeps peeing on my pants."

"That's because your pant's are all ugly, honey." a voice came from the kitchen. It was probably her stepmom that her father had mentioned before. Summer he said her name was. Yang looked over her shoulder to see a beautiful dark haired woman come walking into the room. She gave Yang a really sweet smile as she walked over. It was a smile that made Yang feel warm. She turned around fully, kneeling on the couch as the woman reached her, "You must be Yang. it's so nice to meet you. I'm Summer. Your stepmom."

The small girl smiled and nodded. Feeling a little shy. "Hi." her voice was quiet again. Barely audible.

"I should probably go wake Ruby up." Tai said. "I think she'd love to meet you, Yang."

Yang looked to her father and nodded. As he got up and moved to the stairs. "Okay." She wasn't used to this. People actually genuinely happy to see her. Well there was Blake and her parents, but this was Yang's own family. Yang looked back Summer, and gave her a small smile. The woman in front of her was a far cry from her mother. She seemed kind and caring. Loving even. Whereas Raven was cold. Manipulative and mean. The feeling was getting overwhelming almost.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Summer said with a smile, turning back to the kitchen. "I'll call you when it's time to eat."

"Okay." Yang responded. Voice still quiet. She turned around and sat down. Looking at the TV. Some new channel was on. Yang saw the remote sitting next to her. Where her father was sitting. Yang bit her lip, thinking about changing the channel. Her mother would normally get angry when she did that. She decided to try. Hesitantly reaching for the remote and changing the channel. Finding some channel playing an anime show. She looked around after she changed it. Seeing if anyone was angry when her father came down the stairs.

"Ruby will be down in a minute." He said, seeing Yang watching him intently. Zwei on her lap. "Is there something on my face? In my teeth? I promise I brushed." Yang looked back to the TV then back to him and that was when Tai understood. "Oh. Right. It's okay. It's a Saturday morning. What kid doesn't watch cartoons on a Saturday morning." He gave her a smile. "I'm not gonna mad about that, Yang. This is your home now too." he walked out into the kitchen and began to talk Summer.

The girl gave him a small smile before refocusing on The TV. Relaxing. She began to pet Zwei again. The puppy curled in her lap. It made her miss Thomas. She hadn't had much time to process that recently. The doctors making sure she was okay and her father by her side all week. She felt a ball form in her throat but she swallowed it down. She wanted to be happy for her father. It was obvious he was trying. More than she could say about Raven.

She turned her attention back to the TV, trying to get the thoughts of Thomas out of her head. Watching the Anime, she was lost. She hadn't watched this one in a while and it was deep in some weird plot. Exploring a character's backstory. Like a flashback. Though it seemed it had been going on for a few episodes now since she had no idea what was happening. Nevertheless, the action scenes were cool.

She was interrupted when out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone step out of the stairwell. A little girl. A few years younger than herself. She look almost exactly like Summer. Only big difference besides the obvious age and height difference was the fact that her hair was shorter. The girl smiled when she saw Yang sitting there on the couch. And excited look on her face.

Tai heard Ruby come down the stairs and walked out. Afraid Ruby might ask questions about Yang's current appearance. He walked over to the girl who was basically bouncing at this point. Yang giving her a quizzical look. Tai whispered some things to Ruby before leading her over. "Yang. Uh, I'd like you to meet Ruby. Your little sister."

Yang didn't know what to say. It only got worse when Ruby jumped up and hugged her. Now she really didn't know what to say. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the girl. Hugging her back. "Hey…" she said softly. Still nothing coming to her mind.

Ruby let go and smiled to her. A tooth missing from her mouth. Yang could see the adult tooth beginning to grow in. "I'm Ruby." She said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Yang." She responded. Tai leaned against the wall with his phone in hand. Having taken pictures of the girl's first meeting.

Before could happen, Summer called them into the kitchen, saying breakfast was ready. "Come on, Yang." Tai said, waiting for Yang.

She nodded and got up. Placing Zwei on the floor. She followed her father into the kitchen, Ruby already at the table and in her chair. Yang looked at the table. Food laid out in front of her. She couldn't remember ever having a home cooked meal. Raven would just give her money to run to the store, or she would eat what was ever in the fridge. Never this. The ball in her throat came back. She never felt loved, but these people were here and taking care of her. In more ways than she was ever used too. Hell, more than she could ever imagine. She felt herself choke on a sob as tears began to form. She let out a cry as the tears began to fall. She tried to wipe the tears away as she cried, but the tears just kept coming.

Tai pulled the girl into a hug. Holding tight onto her. Summer gave them a soft smile as she just let them have their moment.

 **Author's Note: so here is more. I hope y'all liked this part. Please give me some feedback. Its kinda my life force. Till next time.**


End file.
